


Dragons & Mazes

by 4n0nF4n



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Maze Runner (Movies), Watership Down (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Vore, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anthro Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Anthropomorphic, Big Ass, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Digestion, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fatal Vore, Female Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Hard vore, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Mystery, Oral Vore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexy Times, Soft Vore, Suspense, Team Bonding, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: Ever since Fiver joined the Berkers, they have successfully avoided crisis after crisis and consistently predicted the next occupant to the Glade. That all changes one day, however, when the box arrives and for the first time since he joined, Fiver could not predict who it was. How will this new occupant drive change in the Glade? What will happen to them after this new occupant?
Relationships: Dewdrop/Hazel (Watership Down), Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Fiver (Watership Down)/Original Character(s), Heather/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dragons & Mazes

**Author's Note:**

> So bit of a crossover between HTTYD, Watership Down, and Maze Runner. Will have many elements of vore in it, so you know the drill: Don't read if you don't like. Also, I only used the Watership Down 2018 Cartoon tag because it was the one closest to the 2018 Netflix original.

Mazes & Dragons.

Waking Up.

“The box is arriving.”

Hiccup halted all activity, giving Fiver’s deduction some much needed deep thought. Initially, he believed the rabbit to have another one of his waking dream moments, prepared to leave it at that and resume his duties. That is until the undeniable mechanical whir of the box reached his ears, confirming Fiver’s statement to be correct. Having already been through this process more times than he cares to count, Hiccup already knew what his question should be.

“Who is it?” It may sound like a strange question to ask, especially when the box had come with a different occupant every time with little to no predictability. That changed once Fiver joined the group, the young rabbit possessing some sort of 6th sense or something of the sort and has correctly guessed the next occupant the Berkers would receive along with their gender and name.

  
That is why Fiver’s next sentence sent shivers down Hiccup’s spine: “I don’t know.”

It hit Hiccup like a sledgehammer to the face and he immediately dropped all that he was doing and ran to the location of the box. He was not alone, his frantic footsteps drawing the attention of a couple other Berkers to the box as well; Hazel, Snotlout, Dewdrop, and Astrid.

“Who is it?” Snotlout questioned, clearly having not heard Fiver’s earlier statement.

A lump caught itself in Hiccup’s throat, nearly choking him as he tried to speak. “Fiver doesn’t know.” Their reaction was as surprising as his, Snotlout even reaching for his pike on the chance that whatever emerges from the box could be dangerous.

They all watched the box arrive with growing anticipation, ideas of who or what it could be exchanged between all of them with just a simple glance. But not Fiver, he stood far away as if his natural instincts warned him of a dangerous predator coming, his flattening ears a clear sign that he was ready to flee the scene if necessary.

5 throats were seized as the box came to a screeching, gradual halt, the cage opening ever so slightly to reveal the new occupant. However, none of them could have predicted what lay in the box would be a Dragon. Some may incite insanity on their part for suggesting such a mythical beast could exist, but right in front of their eyes, lay a Dragon who was clearly female and obviously over-attractive.

“Is it real?” Hazel felt insurmountably insipid for allowing such a question to slip past his lips, cursing himself for displaying such stupidity. His question prompted Snotlout to reach out to the Dragon, poking her with his pike experimentally.

  
“Snotlout! Watch out! You have no idea what she’s capable of!” Fishlegs voiced everyone’s disdain for the young boy’s action, only to receive a scoff in response.

Snotlout laughed. “With boobs like that, I don’t think she _can_ move.” He disregarded their concerns, reaching to poke her once more with the pike.

“Snotlout, I’m telling you now that poking her is a bad idea.” Everyone’s head turned to Fiver who had finally spoken since the box arrived. “Leave her alone and let her wake up on her own, forcing her to will end badly for all of us.” His voice carried the same tone it always had whenever he had a vision.

But Snotlout was as haughty and overconfident as the sun was big, scoffing once more as he reached out to poke the Dragon once more. “ _Relax_ , it’s not like sh-WHOAA!!!”

Everyone leaped out of their skin as the Dragon suddenly came to life, hopping out of the box and seizing Snotlout by his throat. She hoisted him in the air and slammed him back on the ground with a resounding thud, taking hold of his arm and applying monstrous pressure to it.

“You should have listened…” Her voice deep, gravely, and raspy as if she had just ingested a box of nails. She opened her mouth, rows of sharp teeth lining her gums, blanketed by the film of green, the smell of fire prevalent in her breath.

For all involved, it felt as if time itself slowed down to a tumultuous crawl. Everyone froze in place, for sure that they were about to witness the murder of one of their friends by the hand of this dragon. Muscles were seized, throats locked, and mouths parched. Silence draped over the group for what felt like an eternity until one voice called out.

“STOOOOP!!!!!"


End file.
